


In Which Sophie Finds a Box of Souls and Howl Sings Along (podfic)

by darlingsweet



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, bad singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet
Summary: Howl's Moving Castle where everything is the same except Howl has an ipod and listens to Evanescence. Sophie finds it while snooping, and comes to some conclusions that are not "Howl is an angsty trash wizard," or even "Howl listens to music that reflects his feelings about the contract(podfic)





	In Which Sophie Finds a Box of Souls and Howl Sings Along (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which Sophie Finds a Box of Souls and Howl Sings Along](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704030) by [DwarvenBeardSpores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores). 



> I decided to have a little fun experimenting with incorporating music directly into the text, and this fic in addition to being awesome seemed like an excellent choice. :D Also I've been rereading HMC and this is exactly how this exchange would go.

Title: In Which Sophie Finds a Box of Souls and Howl Sings Along

Author: DwarvenBeardSpores

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: Howl's Moving Castle

Rating: G

Length: 0:12:59

Link: [In Which Sophie Finds a Box of Souls and Howl Sings Along](https://soundcloud.com/user-346498034/in-which-sophie-finds-a-box-of-souls-and-howl-sings-along)

 

 


End file.
